This invention is for a video card game that involves having cards move in various directions and allows the player to use a pointing device to select cards to play.
Video gambling games such as poker, slot machines and blackjack are all well known, as are techniques to award prizes based on payoff tables. This invention transforms these existing games and makes them more eye-catching, challenging and interesting to play.